Speedwing
Speedwing was a falcon/Speed themed member of the Galactic Ninjas and “The Fastest Ninja Alive”. He was also a contestant on the second season of Galaxy Warriors. Character History He appears on the Galaxy Warriors stage with his fellow comrades and takes his medallion, telling the audience that he is the Fastest Ninja Alive. Speedwing is the next Galactic Ninja to fight the Rangers. He uses his evil Speed Star to attack the Rangers at super speed, but it is taken by Sarah, unbeknownst to him. He apologises to Wolvermean, but Odius and Cosmo show him a clip from a Buzzcam showing him that Sarah took it. He goes to get it back and does but it gets stuck in Brody, and he runs very fast. It gets stuck in Speedwing but the rangers destroy him with the Super Steel Slash. He is gigantified, but is taken out by the Ninja Fusion Zord and the Lion Fire Megazord. His medallion is retrieved by Odius and she says when she gets all four, she’ll be able to complete her master plan to destroy the Rangers. Personality Speedwing was loyal to his master, Wolvermean and Madame Odius, but was boastful and arrogant, which leads to his demise. He sticks to his mission at all costs. Powers and Abilities * Strength: '''Speedwing is one of the stronger monsters, being able to overpower the Rangers with ease. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his strength, Speedwing is also a skilled fighter, being able to avoid the Rangers' attacks with ease. * '''Teleportation: '''Speedwing can teleport to any location at will. * '''Flying: Being part falcon, he has the ability to fly. * Speed: 'Speedwing can run very fast (hence the pun in his name).'Super Speed: '''Thanks to his evil Speed Star, he can run faster than usual, and so fast that he can’t be seen. ** '''Quick Attack: '''Speedwing can utrized his Super Speed for a means of attack, he can gop so fast that he can ram right though the Rangers with ease. * '''Ninja Falcon Strike: '''His strongest move. Speedwing can Attack his enemies by flying at them at fast speeds. * '''Energy Laser: '''Speedwing can fire red colored energy lasers from his hand. * '''Exdrodinary Leaper: '''Speedwing can leap at an incredible dictance. * '''Exdrodinary Jumper: '''Speedwing can jump at incredible hights. Arsenal: * '''Medallion: Like all Galactic Ninjas, he has a medallion to boost his power which grants him even greater super speed. This was taken by Odius after his death but unlike the other Mediallions that were destroyed with the Foxatron, his medallion survived and later used by Vemona. And presumed destroyed in the battle againast her. * Wing Bladed Arms: '''Attach on the side of Speedwing's arms a wing-shaped blads, which can be used in combat. * '''Falcon Sword: like all Galactic Ninjas, Speedwing has a sword that resembles the ones that the Rangers have for an aid in combat. Much like Wolvermean, it has no special powers. However, it did enable him to use his Speed Star by having it put in the hilt (much like the Ninja Star Blades). ** Energy Empowerment: '''Speedwing can charge up his sword with purple colored energy for an increse in power. ** '''Energy Lasers: '''Speedwing can also fire lightt purple colored energy lasers from his sword. ** '''Energy Deflect: '''Speedwing can catch an upcoming energy based attack from the enemy with his sword and fire it back at the enemy. * '''Speed Star: He has an Evil Speed Star that makes him super fast. This was stuck in his back by Brody and was destroyed with him while small sized. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * He is voiced by Ian Hughes, who previously voiced Slogre and Hacktrack in Ninja Steel and Badrat in Jungle Fury. Notes * His main full appearance is episode 7 of Super Ninja Steel. Coincidentally, episode 7 of both Ninja Steel and Super Ninja Steel focus on Sarah, both MOTW are voiced by Ian Hughes (Hacktrack for Ninja Steel and Speedwing for Super Ninja Steel) and both MOTW have an ability to move to different places fast, Hacktrack can leap to far distances and Speedwing can run fast. * His name comes from the words "Speed" and "Wing", which describe him perfectly as he is the “fastest Ninja alive” and is falcon themed. * His voice sounds very similar to Hacktrack’s, just without the muffled speech and repeated words. * His ability is very similar, if not the same, to the one of Dragonflay from Megaforce. ** Infact, his Quick Attack ability is almost identicle to Dragonflay's ability. * Speedwing is the first Galactic Ninja to be destroyed. Appearances * 'Episode 6: 'Attack of the Galactic Ninjas * 'Episode 7: 'The Need for Speed See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:Galactic Ninjas Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:PR Ninja Themed Villains